


Dishes and Dances and Daydreams (Oh My!)

by Stella_Malodi



Series: Silly Words for the Silly Soul(mate fic) [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Malodi/pseuds/Stella_Malodi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds that dance partner he's been waiting for.</p><hr/><p>Steve didn’t know any fancy steps, and he hadn’t had <em>any</em> practice since the serum, but he remembered the basics. He was able to lead her in a dance around the kitchen without too much trouble, throwing in a spin every now and then to hear her gleeful laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishes and Dances and Daydreams (Oh My!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably more drabble than oneshot, but it's also pure fluff. So.
> 
> Friendly Reminder: In this Soulmate AU, everyone is born with a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing or telling anyone what it says is a big taboo.

Steve followed the sound of music into the kitchen and stopped short. A woman—short and curvy with dark hair pulled back into a messy bun—was standing at the sink, swaying back and forth and humming along to the music as she rinsed the dishes. As he watched, she half-walked, half-danced the short path between the sink and the dishwasher.

When she twirled back towards the sink, she spotted him, and her eyes lit up. To his surprise, she kicked the dishwasher closed and hastily dried her hands, then dashed up to him, grabbing one of his hands and dragging him into the kitchen just as a new song started playing.

It wasn’t one he recognized, but it sounded more like music than the noise that passed for it nowadays, and the rhythm was familiar enough that he caught on quickly when the brunette started leading him into a swing dance.

Once he realized what she wanted, he took the lead, and she followed him with a delighted grin. Steve didn’t know any fancy steps, and he hadn’t had _any_ practice since the serum, but he remembered the basics. He was able to lead her in a dance around the kitchen without too much trouble, throwing in a spin every now and then to hear her gleeful laugh.

The song came to an end, and Steve lowered her into a dip, which made her giggle. When he pulled her back upright, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

“ _Thank you_. That’s been a fantasy of mine for—I don’t even know how long. That was perfect. Like, _literally_ the only thing that would make this more like a daydream come to life would be you saying my words.”

His eyes widened slightly; he shook his head and laughed. “Beautiful, your wish is my command.”

She jerked back half a step and looked him up and down. _“No way!_ Seriously, there is _no way_ I am _that_ lucky!”

He smiled and reach out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I think that’s my line, doll.”

Her cheeks colored and she shook her head. “No, this is—I fell asleep, or someone’s got me on the good drugs or…” She pinched herself and winced slightly. “Huh.”

“Well, while you’re deciding,” he said, and reached for one of her hands, “would you like to dance again?”

She glanced at the sink. “I should probably finish the dishes…”

“You wash, I’ll dry?” he offered. “Or vice versa.”

She shook her head. “I’m just rinsing them and sticking them in the dishwasher.” She looked up at him, considering for a moment, then nodded decisively. “All right, one more dance. And you’d better dip me again.”

Steve smiled and echoed the song playing in the kitchen. “You’re the boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering: Darcy was listening to the Brian Setzer Orchestra's album "The Dirty Boogie." Because it's awesome.


End file.
